


the one you want your mother to meet and the one that's a freak

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, filth and trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: Tim’s cheeks flush red hot this time and Roy watches him rub his palms up and down his thighs like he’s intentionally trying not to touch himself. It doesn’t make any sense, but Roy guesses none of this really does.





	the one you want your mother to meet and the one that's a freak

“Heh,” Roy says hesitantly, a nervous laugh bubbling up as Jason slides his hand up the inside of his thigh. “What’s...what’s up, Jaybird?”

It’s not that he doesn’t uh, appreciate the way Jason gets after a few beers, but the thing is Tim is right  _ there.  _ Tim, Jason’s boyfriend. Tim, who looks up from his phone just in time to see Jason cup Roy’s dick through his jeans, look at them disinterestedly, and go back to his game of Sudoku.

“What the fuck,” Roy breathes out when Jay squeezes his dick and leans in to lick a stripe up the length of Roy’s throat. His tongue scrapes over the stubble lining Roy’s jaw and Roy’s dick throbs against his zipper. “Jay, Tim’s -”

“Who?” Jason asks, eyes flickering over at Tim briefly before he finds Roy’s fly and starts edging the zipper down.

“Uh,” Roy says, teeth digging into his bottom lip. He should...stop Jason. Probably. “You know. Tim. Drake? Your boyfriend.”

Jason slides his hand into the opening of Roy’s jeans and works him a little harder over his boxers, making Roy’s toes curl in his boots. “Oh. Why the fuck would I care what he thinks?”

Tim glances up from his phone again and there’s a little color in his cheeks this time, but other than that he looks like he couldn’t care less about what’s happening literally right in front of him.

Jason gives Roy a wolfish grin and slides down to his knees in front of him, pushing the coffee table back so he can move between Roy’s legs. “He can’t even fuck my mouth right, Roy. What do I want with him?”

Roy’s teeth bite into his lip as Jason yanks on his jeans, pulling both them and his boxers off his hips far enough that Roy’s cock springs out. Again, Tim glances over, the color in his cheeks spreading down his neck, and when he shifts in the chair Roy can see a telltale bulge in the front of his joggers, but still, he goes right back to tapping at the numbers on his screen.

“You know how I like it, right?” Jay says as he curls his fingers around Roy’s dick, smearing the precome from the tip all around. When Roy nods, Jay smirks up him. “Yeah, I know you do.”

Then he dips his head, dragging his tongue over Roy’s balls and up his shaft, and when he sits back up, bottom lip still glistening with Roy’s precome, Jay licks his lips and jerks his head in Tim’s direction, “Maybe you should tell  _ him _ .”

Roy’s face goes hot as soon as he looks over at Tim and finds Tim already staring at them for once. “Jay, what,” Roy mutters, then squeezes the arm of the couch as he feels Jason’s hot, wet mouth wrap around him. “Oh, Jesus fuck.”

Like muscle memory, Roy’s hands reach for the back of Jason’s head and pull him down, just enough to feel the resistance at the back of his throat. He doesn’t know who moans louder. After Jason comes back up, pulling off with a filthy, wet slurp, he turns his head to the side and looks at Tim, licking the taste of Roy from his mouth. “See, Roy knows how I like it. And he doesn’t come in five fucking seconds either.”

Tim’s cheeks flush red hot this time and Roy watches him rub his palms up and down his thighs, biting the inside of his mouth, like he’s intentionally trying not to touch himself. It doesn’t make any sense, but Roy guesses none of this really does.

“Tell him, Roy,” Jason says again, making a tight fist around Roy’s cock and giving it a few strokes, enough to make even more precome spurt from the tip. “Tell him about the time you fucked my mouth so good I came in my goddamn pants without you even touching me.”

Roy  _ swears _ he hears a desperate little noise escape Tim’s mouth, but he can’t be sure. It very well could have been himself.

“He knows,” Jay says, leaning down to swirl his tongue around the head of Roy’s dick and slurp at it. “Knows how bad I’ve been wanting your dick in my mouth. How much I missed this. Don’t you, baby?”

“Yes,” Tim says, his voice almost startling Roy he’s been silent for so long. “Because you tell me. All the time.”

Jay just grins. “Not my fault your dick’s so tiny I can’t even choke on it.”

Then he swallows Roy back down and that was  _ definitely  _ a noise coming from Tim. Oh, and it was probably because he has his hand down the front of his joggers. Oh.

“Fuck,” Roy groans and throws his head back, fingers winding around the curls at the nape of Jason’s neck as he fucks up into his mouth. This is so, so fucked up and Tim Drake is probably going to plot his murder as soon as this is over, but there’s a point in which a person’s brain just shuts off. You get Roy hard enough and he wouldn’t care if there was a nun, a horde of preschoolers, or Jesus Christ himself standing in front of him staring down at him disapprovingly, he would just keep fucking Jason’s perfect goddamn mouth until he came all over it.

“God,” Jay groans when he pulls off, spit and come dripping down his chin as he holds Roy’s dick in his hand, bending down to lick and slurp at it like he can’t stop, can’t get enough. He  _ was _ always a little cockslut, but Roy can’t help but think that some of this has to be for show. “Missed this so fucking much. Missed someone who actually knows what the fuck they’re doing with their dick, you know?” He looks over at Tim and laughs.

Tim looks like he wants to stab him to death. He looks like he wants to tell Jason to go fuck himself off of a fucking cliff. Instead, he looks at Roy and says, “Tell me.”

Jason laughs again and then his mouth is back on Roy and Roy has no fucking idea what’s going on and he no longer even cares. “Tell --  _ uhnn -  _ tell you what?”

“Anything,” Tim says, pushing his pants off his hips so he can get a better grip on his dick, and it is precisely that moment that it hits Roy that this is just all a fucking game. Tim’s cock isn’t huge, but it is pretty much perfect. Fuck,  _ his  _ mouth waters just watching Tim’s tiny, pretty hands work it. He knows exactly what he’s doing. This is all just...It’s totally fucked up is what it is, and Roy is fucking  _ into it. _

“He feels so good, man,” Roy moans, pushing on the back of Jason’s head, making him gag a little. “You hear that? Hear him choking on my dick? Fuckin’ loves it, don’t you Jay, baby?”

Jason gives a strangled moan in agreement and Tim nearly bites clean through his lip. His dick is so hard it’s almost painful to look at.

“See his mouth all stretched around me,” Roy says, licking his lips. “Gonna be so bruised up and filthy when I’m finished with it. That what you want? You want me to fuck him nice and hard and send him back to you, all sloppy and fucked out?”

“Oh,” Tim gasps out, hips bucking into his tight little fist.

“Yeah,” Roy groans, fisting one of his hands in Jason’s hair. “Look at him, Tim. Look at your boyfriend fucking his face on my dick. I don’t even have to do anything, he just wants it that bad.”

“Jason,” Tim says brokenly, almost like a whimper, but not quite. It just sounds desperate, like a plea, and shit, this is going to Roy’s head.  

Roy throws his head back and groans, spreading his thighs and shoving Jason’s face down on him until Jason chokes and gags and has spit and come running down his chin. Jay moans around him, fucking his face on him, getting sloppier by the minute, and Roy knows he’s not going to last much longer. “Your boy’s about to make me come, Tim.”

Tim’s eyes flutter and he lets out a noise as he squeezes his cock in his hand, like if he doesn’t he’s going to fucking lose it right then.  

“You like that? You like knowing I’m about to fill your boyfriend’s mouth with my come? That every time you kiss him you’re going to taste me and remember how he got on his knees for  _ me _ ‘cause I’m the only one who knows how to fuck him right?”

“God,” Tim gasps. He’s got this wild look in his eyes now, this manic tone to his voice like he’s on the edge. “Do it. Fuck, Roy.  _ Do it.  _ Come...come all over his face.”

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Roy groans and that’s it, he’s coming, pushing Jay’s head back and letting his cock slip out of his mouth to make a mess all over that pretty face of his, coating his lips and striping his cheeks with it.

“Oh god,” Tim groans. “Jason, I can’t. I --”

Roy looks over and catches Tim’s back arching in the chair, watches his cock shoot up those pretty little abs of his, painting his pale skin with stripes and stripes of come, without even having a hand on him. Then, before he even has time to catch his breath, he’s sliding out of the chair and crawling on his knees over to them, taking Jason’s face between his hands and cleaning up the mess Roy made of him.

It’s almost too much for Roy to watch. It almost feels too intimate, like a private moment he shouldn’t be part of. Then Tim pauses, looks at him, and says, “Get him off.”

And Roy can definitely do that.

He moves behind them as Tim continues licking the come off Jason’s cheeks and lips, jaw and eyelids, and pretty much the moment Roy gets his hand around him, Jason throws his head back on his shoulder, lets out a filthy, shaky moan, and spills all over Roy’s hand. And Tim, fucking  _ Tim,  _ takes it and cleans that too.

“Jaybird,” Roy says, voice wavering a little as Tim sucks one of his fingers into his mouth. “Your boy is kind of a freak.”

Jason just laughs and slumps back against Roy. “Man, you got no idea.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to get back into writing. I FEEL REALLY RUSTY I AM SORRY IF THIS IS AWFUL.
> 
> Trying to catch up on [this](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017) kinktober thing. This one is for day five.
> 
> Ack.


End file.
